


Public dispaly of affection

by Saku015



Series: Flufftober 2018 - Haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Tsukki isn't one for PDA, but when it comes to Yamaguchi, he does it anyway.





	Public dispaly of affection

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Hug.

Tsukki wasn’t the biggest fan of BDA. He didn’t try to hold his hand or wrap his arm around his waist or shoulder and Tadashi was totally fine with that. He knew that his long time best friend and now boyfriend was bad at feelings and he found the fact that Tsukki shared his earbuds with him from time to time as a big step forward. He always smiled up at the taller boy when it happened and Tsukki always blushed at that. Tadashi found the reaction really adorable.

That’s why he was totally shocked when Tsukki didn’t push him away when Tadashi, against his better judgment, jumped in his neck in public. It happened at the end of their match against Shiratorizawa. Tadashi was so overwhelmed with happiness that his brain did not even process what his body was doing – running up to Tsukishima and wrapping his arms around the older boy’s neck. However, when realization kicked in, his eyes widened and he wanted to pull away – the only problem was that he didn’t have the opportunity to do that. 

In the next moment, he found himself in the air as Tsukki span around with holding Yamaguchi securely in his arms. From the corner of his eye, Yamaguchi could see the shocked stares of the team, as well as their coach and teacher. The only one who had a mocking smile on his lips was Tsukki’s big brother. Tadashi had the feeling that he would tease Tsukki with that to no end.

”I’ll be in the bathroom,” Tsukki excused himself after putting him down and walked out of the gym.

Yamaguchi knew that lots of his teammates saw this as the sight of embarrassment and would mock his best friend later, but he had the dreading feeling that something was not okay. 

It turned out that he was right when he found the taller boy grabbing the sink, deep in his insecurity. Yamaguchi knew that what he was about to say was not the best thing you could say to someone in a situation like that, but the sight of Tsukki blocking that deadly spike was still vividly in front of his eyes. So he screamed in his face that he was everything, but uncool and that he should concentrate on the fact that they could go to Nationals due to what he did. In the moment he left the bathroom, he could one hundred percent feel the confidence returning the other boy’s body, just like Tsukishima did himself.

Yamaguchi had the impressive ability of bringing him back from the depth of self doubt – something even his own brother couldn’t do. Tsukishima wasn’t someone who liked to admit that he was wrong, and was always annoyed when he had to do it. However, when it came to his boyfriend, he only felt gratitude for the boy putting up with him, despite all of his flaws.

That was the reason why after he had put his glasses back up, he walked out of the bathroom and trotted after Yamaguchi - trying not to hurry as much as he wanted to.

”Yamaguchi!” He called out to the other, who almost reached the door of the gymnasium. 

Yamaguchi turned around with a surprised expression on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but he did not have time to, because Tsukishima pulled him to his body and smashed their lips together.

”Tsukki! Wha-” Yamaguchi gasped after they had separated, looking up at his boyfriend with his face flushed.

”Thanks,” Tsukishima muttered with slightly pink cheeks. Hearing that, Yamaguchi beamed up at him.

”You are welcome, Tsukki!” He said with shining eyes, but then his lips curved into a sly smile – one that no one has ever seen, except the blond. ”So, this means we can walk while holding hands, Tsukki?”


End file.
